walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Linda (Video Game)
Linda is an original character and an antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is a member of the Save-Lots Bandits. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Linda's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she worked at a Save-Lots mall on the main Georgia Interstate, which is how she met the group of bandits. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Long Road Ahead" She appeared in this episode with the bandit group during their attack on the Travelier Motel due to Lee removing their package of drugs, thus causing them to believe that the deal had been ended without their consent. After the bandits raided the camp, they lined up the prisoners, Linda roughly shoving Carley or Doug to their knees, before covering them as well as Ben Paul. After Lee appeared with his hands raised, she trained her crossbow on him instead. Following Lilly killing the Bandit Leader, she stood, bewildered, before being shot in the head by either Carley or Doug. Death ;Killed By *Lilly (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (If saved in A New Day) *Doug (If saved in A New Day) After Lilly killed the Bandit Leader, if Doug is saved in Episode 1, he will pick up the dead bandit leader's Beretta 92FS Inox, and shoot Linda twice, wasting the second bullet. If Carley is saved, she will pick up the gun, and shoot Linda once, and then shoot Gary with the second bullet. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Linda has killed: *Kenny Jr. (Indirectly Caused) *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) *Carley (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of Stone Mountain High School members *Possibly a few unnamed St. John's Dairy farmhands *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Long Road Ahead" Relationships Jolene Jolene sought refuge at her place of employment, Save Lots, with her daughter post-apocalypse. There she met a group of bandits who she attempted to join showing that she may have trusted them or had faith in them when they first met. Instead, they supposedly raped and killed her daughter Danielle, causing her to despise them and form plans to kill them. Bandit 1 This bandit and Linda do not interact on screen, but it can be assumed that they are an efficient team as they easily rounded up the motor inn survivors in a matter of seconds. They work with their bandit compatriots to keep the hostages secure. She was shocked at her leader's sudden demise. Trivia *She is the first named Save-Lots bandit to die. **She is the only named bandit confirmed dead regardless of the player's choices. *Linda is the only bandit mentioned by Jolene to appear on screen. *Linda's crossbow has the name "Jones" on it; the last name of her voice actress, Cissy Jones. **That could be a nod to Linda's last name being "Jones" as well, though it is unconfirmed. *After the motel group escapes the bandit raid, one of the bandits shooting from the woods has same character model as Linda. *Linda is the third amongst eight characters voiced by Cissy Jones. The others are Katjaa, Jolene, Brie, Dee, Shel, Norma, and Vanessa. ru:Линда (видеоигра) Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Bandits Category:Macon Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Save-Lots Bandits Category:Rapists